The Way
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: Based off of 'The Way' by Clay Aiken. Ryo confeses fow he feels around and with Dee. I stink at summaries so just Read 'n Review!


AN: Konnichi wa! This is my first attempt at a song fic! It's based off of Clay Aiken's 'The way' PLEASE R/R! Enjoy! Disclaimer: FAKE Doesn't belong to me, WAHHHHH!

**There's something about the way you look tonight, There's something 'bout the way that I can't take my eyes off you.  
**  
I glance over at you, the moon striking your face as though you were a perfect angel sent from heaven. I find it hard that when I get mad at you even, you look this way now and it's hard to focus on anything else but you.  
  
**There's something about the way your lips inline. Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around.  
  
**When your face inches closer to my own, my heart is sent ablaze as our lips meet in the eternal dance of love. It makes it so much harder for me to say what you mean to me when you leave me so weak with your presence.  
  
**And I want you to be mine, and if you need a reason why...  
**  
And even though I can never say what I really feel in my heart, I just need you here with me because you know that I love you  
  
**It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, and the way that I want you tonight...  
**  
You, Dee, Have been the only one to make my heart feel like a roller coaster and move me to tears. I like the way that you tease me and how you make me feel loved. I love how you make me want to be near you every hour of the day...  
  
**It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, and when I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way...  
  
**When your arms hold me close and I can feel your heartbeat against my body, it makes me feel safe. You know me better than anyone on this Earth, and I you. Sometimes I can't find the words to describe how wonderful you are, not only as my lover, but also as my friend whom I can spend the rest of eternity with.  
  
**There's something 'bout how you steal my mind, there's something 'bout the way that I whisper your name when I'm asleep.  
**  
You take my mind on an adventure when I have you close and when we touch, it's just to surreal to describe. And when I dream, I dream about you, and only your name slips through my lips when I feel like I can't be saved by the giant demon in my head.  
  
**Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes, Oh baby it's the way that you make me feel to see you smile.  
**  
When I look up into your eyes something magical sparks in your eyes sending chills down my spine. And when you smile, it's like time stops for that instant because you have that gift to make it happen.  
  
**And the reasons they may change, but what I'm feeling stays the same.**  
  
Even though I may say I love you for you cocky attitude, or I say that I love you for your warmth and compassion, always know that I feel that I'm floating through the sky with you to guide me always and forever.  
  
**It's in the way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight...**  
  
And as we float on our journey you show me new places yet to be discovered which we have a lifetime to explore. You kiss other men sending my flames of anger burning but I know that you still choose me over the rest of them. I want to show you each night that I am the only one you could ever need in your life and that no one else can fill that lust and desire you have.  
  
**It's in the way that you hold me, and the way that you know me, and when I can't find the right words to say, you feel it in the way.  
**  
And after we make love and we lay there staring into each other's eyes you keep your arms wrapped around be, pulling me nearer, to keep me warm from the chill in the room. You kiss me deeper with each moment that passes and you know how I've longed for you to kiss me like that even if it has been a second since our last lip-lock. And although we may be to tired from this night, you know through how blissful that evening was, you know that I love you.  
  
**I can't put my fingers on just what it is that makes me love you.**  
  
As much as it boggles my mind to why I love you, all I know is that I need you here and now.  
  
**So don't ask me to describe why I get all choked up inside just thinking bout the way...**  
  
When you tell me the reasons why you love me and how often you think of me, I find it hard to say how much I feel the same because I am trying to hold back the tears that have sprung to my eyes.  
  
**The way that you move me, and the way that you tease me, the way that I want you tonight. The way that you hold me and the way that you know me. When I can't find the right words to say...  
**  
I can't imagine anyone else making me feel like you do each day, and the way you make me feel like nothing can harm me when we are on our missions. I can't think of anyone who makes my heart beat in worry when you don't call each night before you go to sleep. And most of all, I can't think of anyone who, even though we've screwed things up and got into a fight, at the end of the day I can come home and know that we still and always will love each other till the end of time itself.  
  
**There's somethin 'bout the way you look tonight, There's nothin' more to say than: "I feel it in the way."**  
  
A/N I hope to do A complete FAKE fan fic. That is if this gets a high response. So, if you want a fic by me, please REVIEW!! CandyMatthews


End file.
